Vision éclatante
by fantomeblanc
Summary: Hermione sous la douche, Charlie qui teste une invention des jumeaux.. Je vous laisse découvrir!


_Bonjour bonjour, sooo un petit OS sur un couple bien trop rare: Charlie/ Hermione! Evidament tout les personnages appartiennent à notre grande déesse JK Rowling. Je vais vous laisser lire maintenant, hoppe you'll enjoy! _

**Vision éclatante**

Elle est magnifique quand elle est comme ça... Si naturelle, si sexy... CHARLIE REPRENDS TOI MON VIEUX ELLE A HUIT ANS DE MOINS QUE TOI ENFIN C'EST MALSAINT! Ok, respire... Inspire, expire... Oh non non non ne la regarde pas surtout ne la regarde p... Trop tard! Couché Norbert couché! Et meeerde Norbert, redescend s'il te plaît... Et toi Hermione arrête d'être aussi sexy.. Ça devrait être interdit de se doucher aussi sensuellement... C'est comme si tout son corps appelait à la consommation... Non! Non Charlie! C'est encore une enfant, c'est un bébé... Toi tu es un adulte... Un adulte responsable... Mais pourquoi Norbert n'écoute jamais ce que je dis? Ho ho Norbert si tu m'entends redescend! Maintenant!

"-Il y a quelqu'un?"

ET MEEEEERDE! MAIS QUEL CON MAIS QUEL CON MAIS QUEL CON! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de parler à voix haute à cet abruti de pénis? Bon logiquement je porte la combinaison d'invisibilité des jumeaux donc elle ne me voit pas... Enfin si ce truc marche... Bon ça à l'air de marcher... Bon il faut vraiment faire quelque chose pour Norbert là... Mais quelle idée de tester les inventions des jumeaux? Et eux quelle idée de tenter de copier la cape d'Harry en la transformant en combinaison ultra moulante? On fait comment avec ça si on a une urgence? Et Hermione toujours là qui ne se doute de rien et qui continue de se savonner si sensuellement... L'eau glisse sur elle, passant sur chaque parcelle... Attend une minute Charlie, tu ne serais pas en train d'envier de l'eau par hasard? Elle sort, le supplice va enfin s'arrêter.. Enfin! Norbert n'en peut plus, il est plus tendu que jamais... Elle le fait exprès de mettre autant de temps pour sortir.. Je n'en peux plus de voir ces goutes rouler le long de son ventre... Je voudrais tant que mes mains prennent leur place.. Pitié Hermione couvre toi je n'en peux plus! Mais pourquoi tu t'approches? Hermioneeee.. Stooop! Si elle continue elle va finir sur moi.. Non pas que l'idée me déplaise mais... Norbert tu ne m'aide pas là! Mais.. Pourquoi tend-elle là main vers moi? Meeeeeeeeeeeerde! Je me suis foutu juste devant les ser... Je vous en prie arrêtez le supplice je vais plus pouvoir me retenir si tu ne retires pas ta main de Norbert Hermi...

"Charlie?" Merde putain quel con pourquoi j'ai dit son nom? Enfin plutôt grogner un truc qui ressemble à son nom? Bon je fais quoi là? Et pourquoi elle ne retire pas sa main si elle sait que c'est quelqu'un? En l'occurrence moi? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle..

"-Arrgn -Charlie je sais que c'est toi. Répond ou je continue!"

Non arrête ça pitié arrête! Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'elle parcoure cette bosse invisible de ses doigts? Et pourquoi nom de dieu faut-il que j'ai cette putain de combinaison? Et pourquoi je suis incapable de dire autre chose que "Arrgn"?"Bon et bien je continue alors... Dis donc tu as l'air encore mieux armé que tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer.. -Pi... -Oui? -Pitié.. -Quoi? Que se passe-t-il Charlie? - Arrêtes... -Et bien tu n'apprecie pas? Je suis vexée! -Pitié..."

Il faut vraiment qu'elle arrête là! Je n'en peux plus! Je suis vraiment pathétique à gémir comme un enfant... Et elle avec son petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres... Mais que quelqu'un la fasse s'arrêter! Ah... Enfin..

"-Bon tu vas te décider à te montrer ou tu vas continuer à me regarder sans que je puisse faire de même? Ah moins que tu veuilles que je recommence, dit-elle en ré avançant sa main. -Non! Je vais me montrer c'est bon promis -Ah! Je préfère ça..."

Euh.. Pourquoi sa phrase s'est-elle finie sur ce ton-là? Et pourquoi ses yeux sont passés de rieurs à choqués? Elle m'a déjà vu torse nu pourtant... Mais qu'est ce qu''elle regarde comme ça? Mmmm.. Intéressant.. On va s'amuser un peu.. Il ne fallait pas me chercher Hermione..

"-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Je ne suis pas aussi bien "armé" que dans tes fantasmes 'Mione? -Je... Heu... Je... C'est.. Je.. -Hermione, je plaisantais.. -Ah oui, évidement.. -On dirait que quelqu'un a perdu toute son assurance.. -Mais non! Enfin.. Charlie? Pourquoi tu enlèves ton caleçon? -Et bien tu ne voulais pas pouvoir me regarder aussi? -Heu.. Si.. Mais... -Dis donc, t'es toute rouge ma puce... C'est Norbert qui te fait cet effet? -Je ne suis pas ta.. Norbert? -Pourtant tu as été très habile avec lui tout à l'heure.. -Attends.. Norbert est ton.. Noooon! Ho non Charlie ne me dis pas que..."

Mais enfin pourquoi est-ce qu'elle rigole maintenant? J'aimerais vraiment qu'on m'explique le fonctionnement du cerveau féminin... En fait à cet instant précis il y a plusieurs choses que j'aimerais vraiment... Et l'une de ces choses serait d'embrasser ses lèvres si roses pour faire taire se rire cristallin, de la plaquer contre le mur et de faire explorer à Norbert une nouvelle contrée inconnue.. Oui, en fait c'est la seule chose que je désire vraiment à cet instant précis.. Et Norbert semble du même avis.. Au pire, tout se que je risque c''est une bonne gifle au mieux, un très bon moment... Et bien allons-y! Mmmm.. Ses lèvres sont encore humides.. Elles ont le goût de miel.. Et sa peau... Sa peau est si douce sous mes doigts... Je la sens frissonner quand son dos rencontre le carrelage du mur glacé dans un bruit sourd.. Elle joue avec ses doigts sur mon torse, descendant de plus en plus bas.. Alors qu'elle arrive sur Norbert je ne peux retenir un gémissement... C'est tellement agréable.. Tellement...

"HERMIOOOONE? TOUT VA BIEN? -Silencio."

Mais quel abrutis ce Ron! Heureusement que rien ne peut déconcentrer Hermione... Elle continue de faire courir ses doigts sur ma peau tout en chuchotant le sort... Bien, plus personne ne pourra nous entendre maintenant et on va pouvoir être tranquille.. Je suis maintenant collé à elle, mes mains descendent le long de son dos pour s'arrêter sur ses fesses... Elles sont si douces, si...

"HERMI.. OH MON DIEU MAIS QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ TOUT LES DEUX?"

Et meeeeeeeeeerde! La porte! Il faut vraiment que je dise à Ron de dégager! Il ne peut pas rentrer comme ça et nous interrompre Hermione et moi... Hermione? Ou est Hermione? Je ne sens plus rien sous moi que l'air... Elle vient de transplaner dans un grand craquement.. Ho la lâche!

"Alors Charlie, tu vas me donner une réponse?"

**Fin**

_Voila voila certains vont me détester pour la fin mais ça n'empeche pas une petite review :) Et joyeux noël à tous! _


End file.
